MoonClan
MoonClan Isolated in the region of Stars, MoonClan is a large Clan consisting of cats with all sorts of powers. Cats can have both warrior names or rogue/loner/kittypet names. http://wcrpforums.com/thread/4600/mutiny-rising<--- Click here for Notes, 1st post Territory http://wcrpforums.com/thread/4600/mutiny-rising<--- Click here for the Camps and Territories, 3rd Post Powers (1 is the most common and 10 is the rarest) Please bear in mind that some cats do not have powers. http://wcrpforums.com/thread/4600/mutiny-rising<--- Click link for all powers, on 2nd post Your first character must have a 1-2 power. 7-10 powers are only allowed for active members (My approval, please >:D) (Please also ignore the names part for the powers. All names are allowed!) Relationships �� = Mates �� = Former Mates ⇆ = Kin → = Crush ✘ = Enemies ↭ = Mentor and Apprentice Mystique �� Moon Madrid → Carmel Aika �� Kiana Carmel ✘ Petals Petals → Shatter Carmel �� Blaze Allegiances Leaders Lyrics - dark blue-gray she-cat with bright violet eyes. Possesses Mind-Control powers. Lives on Upper Camp.(RPed by Lyrix) -OPEN for 1 per camp- Deputies Shadowflicker - dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. Possesses Memory Manipulation powers. Lives on Lower Camp. (RPed by Lyrix) -OPEN for 1 per camp- Healers Petals - tortoiseshell and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Possesses healing powers. Lives on Middle Camp. (RPed by Lyrix) Scatter - brown tom with scattered white petal-like patterns and green eyes. Possesses healing powers. Lives on Middle Camp. Warriors Upper Camp Soulfeather - pale gray she-cat with green eyes. Possesses Death powers. (RPed by Lyrix) Shadecrest - dark gray she-cat with bright blue eyes. Possesses the ability of Power Mimicry. (RPed by Lyrix) Wren - black she-cat with amber eyes. Possesses wings. (RPed by Lyrix) Leopardfang - spotted golden she-cat with yellow eyes. Possesses Animal Whispering powers. (RPed by Lyrix) Gale - white she-cat with long, messy fur and gray eyes. Possesses Wind powers. (RPed by Lyrix) Mystique - blue-gray she-cat with violet eyes. Possesses Water powers. (RPed by Lyrix) Moon - white she-cat with blue eyes. Possesses Emotion Manipulation powers. (RPed by Lyrix) -OPEN- Apprentices Shade - dark smoky gray she-cat with azure blue eyes. Possesses Darkness powers. (RPed by Lyrix) Icepaw - pale blue-gray she-cat with ice blue eyes. Possesses Ice powers. (RPed by Lyrix) -OPEN- Middle Camp Scorchfire - dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Possesses Fire powers. (RPed by Lyrix) Songbird - silver tabby and white she-cat with lilac eyes. Possesses wings. (RPed by Lyrix) Dawnbreeze - cream and ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Possesses Wind powers. (RPed by Lyrix) Sky - gray she-cat with lilac eyes. Possesses Immortality powers. (RPed by Lyrix) Carmel - golden she-cat with orange eyes. Possesses Invulnerable powers. (RPed by Lyrix) Madrid - gray she-cat with olive eyes. Possesses Electricity powers. (RPed by Lyrix) Storm - dark gray-brown tom with amber eyes. Possesses Weather powers. (RPed by Lyrix) -OPEN- Apprentice Leaf - dark brown and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Possesses Life powers. (RPed by Lyrix) Violetpaw - black and white she-cat with bright blue eyes. Possesses Super Speed. (RPed by Lyrix) -OPEN- Lower Camp Wavewater - dark blue-gray tabby tom with teal eyes. Possesses Water powers. (RPed by Lyrix) Tide - black she-cat with green eyes. Possesses Emotion Manipulation powers. (RPed by Lyrix) Shatter - white tom with gray shattered ice-like patterns on back. Possesses Division powers. (RPed by Lyrix) Venomstrike - dark gray-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Possesses Poison powers. (RPed by Lyrix) Kiana - brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Possesses Fire powers. (RPed by Lyrix) Aika - cream tabby she-cat with green eyes. Possesses Earth powers. (RPed by Lyrix) Bolt - black tom with bright yellow eyes. Possesses Electric powers. (RPed by Lyrix) -OPEN- Apprentices Blaze - golden she-cat with orange eyes. Possesses Fire powers. (RPed by Lyrix) Mika - brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Possesses Telepathy powers. (RPed by Lyrix)